campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim McIntire
Jim McIntire is a State Representative in the Washington State House. Bio Jim has 25 years of experience in government policy, teaching, applied research and consulting, specializing in labor economics and public finance. He is the former Director of the Fiscal Policy Center at the University of Washington, and has been on the faculty of the University's Daniel J. Evans School of Public Affairs for almost 20 years. He began his career working on employment and training legislation for Hubert Humphrey in the U.S. Senate, and has served as a policy advisor to congressional committee chairmen and Washington Governor Booth Gardner. Since 1998, he has represented the 46th Legislative District north Seattle in the Washington State Legislature, where he provides leadership on several fiscal committees. He is also a Consulting Manager with Navigant Consulting, Inc., a national firm. His recent consulting work focuses on litigation support, providing expert economic analysis and testimony. Jim lives in the View Ridge neighborhood and has three teenagers, all of whom attend or have graduated from the Seattle Public Schools. Jim was a parent/coach in the LVR Soccer Club for several years. He was appointed as Chair of the state's Community Economic Revitalization Board by Governors Mike Lowry and Gary Locke, and also served as Board Chair for Common Ground, a nonprofit developer of nonprofit housing. EDUCATION * Ph.D. University of Washington, Economics, 1993. * M.P.P. University of Michigan, Public Policy, 1978. * B.A. Macalester College, Urban and Regional Affairs, 1976. EMPLOYMENT Government Policy 1998 – present State Representative, Washington State House of Representatives, 46th Leg. Dist. Chair, Finance Committee Member, Appropriations Committee *1985 – 1987 Special Assistant for Fiscal Policy, Governor Booth Gardner, State of Washington. *1981 Special Legislative Assistant, Congressman Augustus Hawkins, U.S. House of Representatives. *1980 – 1981 Economist, Committee on Labor and Human Resources, U.S. Senate. *1977 – 1980 Economist, Joint Economic Committee, U.S. Congress. Academic & Research: *1987 – present Senior Lecturer, Daniel J. Evans School of Public Affairs, University of Washington. *1994 – 1998 Director, Fiscal Policy Center, University of Washington. *1983 – 1985 Research Scientist, Human Affairs Research Centers, Battelle Institute, Seattle. *1982 – 1984 Lecturer, Daniel J. Evans School of Public Affairs, University of Washington. Consulting *2001 – present Consulting Manager, Navigant Consulting, Inc. *1992 – 2001 Senior Consulting Associate, Chambers Associates, Inc, Washington DC. *1997 – 2000 President, McIntire Associates, Economic and Public Policy Consulting. Current and Recent Professional and Civic Activities *Caseload Forecast Council, State of Washington, since 1998; chair, 2002-present. *Legislative Evaluation and Accountability Program, Washington State Legislature, since 1999; chair, 2001-present. *Joint Administrative Rules Committee, Washington State Legislature, since 1998; chair, 2000-02. *State Insurance Reform Task Force, National Conference of State Legislatures, 2001- 03. *Arthur S. Flemming Fellow, Center for Policy Alternatives, Washington DC, 1999-2000. *Chair, Community Economic Revitalization Board, State of Washington, 1994-98. *Public Policy Commission, Washington Association of Churches, 1997-98. *Faculty Associate, Lincoln Institute of Land Policy, Cambridge MA, 1995-97. *Leadership Conference Steering Committee, Greater Seattle Chamber of Commerce, 1997. *Board of Directors, Common Ground (nonprofit housing developer), 1990-1996; chair, 1995. *Fair Lending Advisory Committee, King County Office of Civil Rights, 1995-1996. *Chair, Task Force on Private Activity Bonds, State of Washington, 1986-87. External Links *official web site *campaign website McIntire, Jim